


The Aftermath

by Housenka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Finally aknowledging their feelings, First Kiss, Pseudo-Incest, They are thirsty for each other since EVER, post battle relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Housenka/pseuds/Housenka
Summary: After the last battle, Xander and Corrin share a long awaited tender moment.
Relationships: Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Aftermath

_ Join with me, and together we can rule this pitiful world!  _

Distant noise of ghostly laughter and blood oozing made Xander flinch, the grotesque image still burning in his exhausted mind. He couldn’t help but be witness of the Silent Dragon chewing on what had remained of his father’s body and soul. What the beast they had fought had transformed into after absorbing Garon. 

Memories of the man he once knew came to greet him, as painful as they ever were. He could still picture himself on his back as the strong king of Nohr pretended to be his horse. His mother’s laughter echoing painfully and the Prince wondered if it really sounded like that having long forgotten its sound. He had blamed himself for not being able to save Garon. Silly boy who couldn’t even understand when his loving father had turned into a monster. Was it when he’d started punishing him for little mistakes? He felt like his scars still itched at the mere thought. 

Now Garon was gone for good, leaving him either an orphan and the king. He was worried that sweet, innocent Elise would have been haunted by the scene, even though the whole army was still rejoicing over their final victory against Anankos. 

Xander got up, retreating in his tent while soldiers were celebrating was not a wise choice for a leader, as little interested he was in throwing a party. The dead were still to be mourned and wounds to be healed. 

He firmly grabbed the tent’s flip and had to refrain himself from gasping when he almost collided with Corrin. “Little Princess...” his voice but a whisper. She had been the one to suffer the most as she stood before him, head and arms wrapped with bandages. She had led them to victory, an ethereal goddess after her final blow on her own father, Yato burning in her hand. After that she had left her body eventually feel exhaustion and had collapsed onto the ground. Xander had ignored his wounded leg and rushed over to her still form, praying the gods he didn’t believe in to let her be. He had summoned all the healers in the army and they did not need to be told twice. 

As she stood before him now, he felt his fingers tingle. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”. His worried tone made her smile softly. 

“I could ask the same thing to you,” she retorted.

“I have endured worse”. Xander let her come in, knowing well that it was impossible to change her mind when she wanted to do something. He had spoiled her through their years together and now it was too late to have his way. Not that he did not want to be around her. 

He watched as she sat in front of the fireplace, hands stretching out to its warmth. He decided not to join her but to stay there and just soak in her wounded beauty. 

“The Astral Realm is too noisy to get proper rest tonight,” she spoke, slightly turning to face him. “I had to restrain Joker from throwing a tantrum at some drunk soldiers. They deserve to celebrate”. 

“Do you want me to get you to the dining hall, Little Princess? You are our commander and you should attend the banquet in your honour”. 

Corrin slowly shook her head. “Would Elise know I am nowhere near my bed, she would be extremely pissed. She ordered me to stay still, but how could I?”. She paused and played with hem of her cuff. “I wanted to see how you were doing, Xander”. 

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t join our comrades”, he murmured, yet smiling contently at the thought she actually knew him better than anyone. He joined her on the sofa, feeling so privileged that the goddess herself had chosen to check on him and him alone. 

Corrin held out one hand and carefully touched his cheek, making him flinch. “How do you feel? You lost your father today.” 

Xander had to restrain himself from sulking into that soft touch of hers, wanting nothing more than pressing his lips in her palm. “I lost my father many years ago. He was beyond salvation”. He stood still as her fingers gently caressed his skin. Was he showing a painful expression? He didn’t want to make her worry. He didn’t have the right to. 

As it was true that Garon had perished, Corrin had to witness Gunter’s betrayal as well as killing her real father. Her own blood. If there was anyone who deserved to ache it was her. 

She nodded to herself and let her hand drop to clutch her chest. “I did thought there would always be a way out,” she sighed, lashes resting on her cheeks. “I was foolish enough to think I could have saved them”. 

Without thinking, Xander embraced her trembling form, careful as not to hurt her healing body. He dipped his nose in her silver locks, indulging himself. “For what it’s worth, Corrin... you saved me”. He felt her slightly gulp. “Without you I would be a man blind due to his pride. Probably I wouldn’t be even here, alive and breathing”. 

Corrin bitterly smiled and she adjusted herself against him. His strong chest felt a nice shelter from everything she had been experiencing. “I am glad I did.” Once again, she found herself touching his cheek in a wordless plea, eyes locking in a comfortable silence. She had always loved her strong big brother, as a kid she would bluntly declare she wanted no other husband but him after reading sappy romance novels starring brave princes rescue clueless princesses held captive in lonely towers. Was she not the same as them? Patiently waiting for him to come and visit her, sparkling joy whenever she heard guards announce the almighty Crown Prince approaching. 

She had felt guilt and shame as she had started growing up, her body yearning for Xander’s touch each time they spent the day together. He was her brother and she knew it was forbidden to feel the way she did. 

Then Hoshido had taken her back and she discovered the hidden truth. It had been like everything had fallen into its right place and whatever it was that she thought about him was nothing to be shamed of. A huge weight had been lifted off her chest, but she had chosen peace over a chance to discuss things over with him. It did give her time to reflect upon the tingling sensation that tickled her heart when she thought of him. 

Now that everything was over, Corrin wondered if it was finally time to let her feelings take over. In her heart of hearts she knew he would reciprocate. There was something in his being that screamed he was just like her. A sinful, pitiful being lusting over someone they shouldn’t have fancied in the first place at all. She had seen the sheer desperation his eyes had screamed when she had turned her back on him, each encounter laced with threatening intentions that had made her very soul ache, until he had made up his mind and joined her army. Returning to her side, right where he belonged. “Would you humour me, big brother,” she whispered, low voice free of embarrass. She saw him suck in air as she moved her fingers ever so slowly on his face, as if the mere contact was driving him crazy. “It is not my place to make a first move”. 

Xander released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Your word is my command”. Hearing her call him her big brother had awoken a beastly feeling in his guts and, even though he would have preferred to live this long awaited moment with all the princely charm he could muster, Xander found himself heated with passion. He lunged forward, his lips crushing on hers in a kiss she welcomed. Her mouth was alluring, lips soft and sweet as he sucked on them as if they had been coated with honey. She was now straddling him, roaming fingers entangled in his golden locks, inviting him to deepen his kiss. He easily got his way, wrapping her tongue around his own. He had dreamed of it for so long he was surprised it felt even better. He gained a low moan from her throat, which was enough to drive him totally nuts. 

Much to his dismay, Corrin pulled away. “Someone’s approaching,” she declared, dragon hearing coming useful. She got off his lap, hopping to her feet just in time for the tent’s flap to open. 

Camilla walked in, sporting a worried look before an annoyed yet knowing smiling. She could tell what had happened just by their flushed faces, even though they were uncomfortably standing two feet apart. “Naughty naughty,” she chirped, one hand resting under her chin. “Poor Elise had come by to make sure you were doing okay, sweetheart, and here you are. Not resting at all.” 

Corrin tried to laugh it off, shaky voice coming out of her sore throat. “It was hard getting asleep with all that noise”. 

“Not the only hard thing tonight,” replied Camilla, basking in their guilty faces as soon she had said that. “I hope his highness will forgive me if I steal you from his...  _ loving  _ grasp”. 

Xander burst out coughing and shook his head. “I would never prevent Corrin from properly healing”.

“Wouldn’t you,” repeated her. She strode over, placing warm hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Now now, let’s get you back to bed honey. I am sure you two will have plenty of time to get back to sordid activities”. 

Corrin groaned and let herself be pushed by, not before she exchanged a look with Xander. She couldn’t help herself and smiled at him, heart still pounding in her ears when he smiled back at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Camilla I love you, sorry for using you as a cockblocker.


End file.
